Doscientas Cincuenta y siete maneras de coincidir
by KICT
Summary: [Ambos se habían visto alguna vez, un rostro más cruzando la calle, tomando el autobús, o saliendo sin querer en una fotografía.] Diferentes escenarios que muestran cómo pudieron haberse conocido Robin y Starfire si no fuesen los héroes de Jump City. [AU] Posible OOC.


_**Los Teen Titans no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

 **(Doscientas cincuenta y siete maneras de coincidir).**

By: KICT

 ** _"En esta vida, o en otra"._**

Ella venía de la gran ciudad; él también.

A ella le gustaban los dulces y las cosas coloridas; él prefería lo clásico y los colores sobrios.

Si existiese una palabra que pudiese describirlos y generalizarlos a ambos en un estado de ensoñación en común sería: _otoño._

¿Por qué?

Porque esa era la estación que ella quería conocer y en lugar de eso, lo conoció a él.

Cuando se utiliza el término _conocer_ por lo general se argumenta que se siente o se experimenta algo, también se dice que reconoces algo por primera vez. Lo cierto es que, ella ya lo conocía, y viceversa. Ambos se habían visto alguna vez, un rostro más cruzando la calle, tomando el autobús, o saliendo sin querer en una fotografía. Sin saberlo y sin desearlo.

Compartían el mismo parque, ciudad y planeta, ambos tenían sangre corriendo por sus venas y también respiraban el mismo aire. Demasiadas coincidencias para personas tan extrañas.

Ella era el tipo de chica que cambiaba de color de cabello como de zapatos cada día. A él le gustaba la comodidad, lo casual y la elegancia iban de la mano en su universo, y aunque era muy desordenado con su vida, sus archivos siempre estaban en el mismo lugar, en la misma dirección, con el mismo nombre y en el mismo fichero.

Mientras ella asistía a fiestas y hacía su tarea, él se reunía con concejales y alcaldes pragmáticos. Los habían obligado a crecer muy rápido, y aunque en ocasiones a ambos les fastidiaba la rutina y sentían ganas de lanzarse desde el puente más próximo, nunca coincidieron hasta ese día plateado lleno de hojas castañas y calor insoportable.

Ella había terminado de leer un informe de las ganancias del último mes de la empresa que le habían asignado estudiar. Sus pies colgaban del borde de una banqueta en la cima de una pequeña colina. El color que había elegido para su cabello esta semana era rojo, al igual que el de sus labios. Llevaba puestos sus lentes cuadrados y su celular estaba apagado en el fondo de su bolsa.

El piso en esa sección del parque estaba desnivelado por lo que se podía formar un perfecto triángulo rectángulo en relación al suelo y a los pies de la chica.

Él caminaba por el parque, envuelto en su chaqueta aunque no hiciese frío, confiaba en los pronósticos del clima y a pesar de que afuera estaba a más de 320 grados centígrados, esperaría pacientemente a que la lluvia que habían pronosticado se hiciese presente. No importaba si moría de calor en el trayecto. Ni que el clima estuviese loco y colapsara irreverente cada vez que le diese la gana.

No le gustaba el sonido de las aves, ni de ningún objeto o ser vivo que pudiese hostigara más su día. Se _suponía_ que había salido de la oficina para quitarse ese estúpido estrés que mantenía las pulsaciones de su corazón aceleradas y una vena creciendo en la esquina derecha de su cabeza. Siempre había sido gruñón, así que no le echaba la culpa al estrés de aquello. Sus audífonos casi le rompían los tímpanos pero nada se comparaba con escuchar una tonada de _Trading Yesterday_.

Nada podía romper el perfecto equilibrio que había alcanzado, ya que al fin se había deshecho de esos pensamientos absurdos acerca de aranceles y precios de venta que lo habían atormentado toda la semana, el mes, el año, o quizás desde que su padre se fue de vacaciones y lo dejó a cargo.

Todo iba bien, la vena y el tic nervioso en el ojo habían desaparecido y sentía que podía quedarse dando vueltas en ese lugar para siempre, hasta que la vio.

Al principio levantó una ceja, pero luego no pudo evitar soltar una risa absurda cuando la chica rodó colina abajo y se estampó contra un montón de hojas secas.

Pero eso no fue lo único que le pareció extraño.

Fue su jodido masoquismo.

¿Y a quién no? Ciertas personas se detuvieron a ver a la mujer de 20 o 23 años agarrando un cartón y sentándose sobre al filo de la pequeña colina para dejarse jalar por la gravedad y resbalarse colina abajo, gritando como una adolescente.

No se había percatado de las burlas de las personas a su alrededor, y si las notó en algún momento no le dio importancia.

Repitió el proceso varias veces, y Richard se quedó ahí, mirando.

En su mente las únicas que se formaban era: _¿Cómo una persona podía estar tan despreocupada cuándo hay tanto por hacer?_ Y _¿Por qué no soy así durante un maldito día de mi vida_?

Debía admitir que se veía divertido. Eso hasta que perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia un costado, cayendo de bruces en un montículo de hojas doradas, haciéndolas volar por los aires.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió cuando se compuso de la carcajada. Llevaba tiempo sin reírse así. La curiosidad le ganó y fue a ver a la extraña. Jamás se le cruzó por la cabeza la palabra _loca_ o _desquiciada mental,_ aunque le preocupaba su estado de salud mental. Quizás, de no ser por su curiosidad que era más grande que cualquier sentimiento neurótico, no hubiese llegado al lado de la extraña y le hubiese tendido la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Creo que está de más preguntar si estás bien.

Ella tomó su mano, se levantó y comenzó a sacudirse. Y aunque él no dejaba de verla, la cortina de cabello rojo disimulaba su sonrisa coqueta.

— Creo que…—comenzó él — no sé si deba preguntar pero, ¿por qué hizo eso?

Ella rió con ganas. — ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — preguntó él arrugando la frente.

— ¿Qué con la formalidad? ¿Tu novia te está vigilando o qué? — En lugar de enojarse, Richard torció los ojos, divertido. Ella extendió su mano y una sonrisa se formó en rostro. — Soy Kory.

Apretó la mano de la chica en señal de saludo y asintió con la cabeza. Minutos después, al ver que él no decía nada, ella tomó la iniciativa. — ¿Y…? ¿Tú eres…? — movió la cabeza esperando una respuesta. Él se rascó su cuello y sonrió nervioso. Ella esperaba por su respuesta.

— Es que…no acostumbro darle mi nombre a personas desconocidas.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Por favor! Tu nombre no puede ser tan feo... Déjame adivinar… ¿Florencio?, ¿Pancracio? ¿Herculano?...

Richard rió con ganas ante las ocurrencias y las caras graciosas de la chica al decir cada uno de esos nombres. — Bien, bien, tú ganas…Ric…

Su presentación tardía quedó a medio talle debido al pitido de su celular. Era la oficina. Siempre era la maldita oficina. En secreto, los llamaba _"Incompetentes",_ si él no estaba cerca, podían inundar el edificio, vender las acciones a los transeúntes, molestar a Nicole… ¡Dios! ¡Molestar a Nicole! O peor aún… a Rachel. Esas mujeres solían tener mal humor los cinco días laborables por el simple hecho de que respiraras a su alrededor demasiado tiempo.

Salió precipitado sin siquiera atender a llamada. No necesitaba explicaciones para salvar su pellejo, porque si la empresa de su padre llegaba a tener el más mínimo cambio…

Corrió tan rápido que se acordó de Kory cuando estaba al otro lado de la calle. Ella seguía de pie estupefacta, con una sonrisa y la frente arrugada esperando conocer su nombre. Él levantó la mano y se despidió para salir corriendo.

Ella se quedó ahí con una mano en el mentón preguntándose por el extraño cuyo nombre comenzaba con una "R". El bendito aparato no dejó que escuchara algo más, si es que lo dijo.

Se arregló el cabello y regresó a su trabajo. Mañana debía levantarse temprano para convertirse en los ojos encubiertos de un famoso empresario que había dejado a su hijo a cargo. Supuestamente no estaba cumpliendo a cabalidad con su trabajo porque había encontrado las acciones de su empresa siendo "regaladas" en internet.

Se preguntó quién sería el incompetente.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Alguien me extrañaba? ¿Nadie? Okay, no importa. ¡He vuelto para aburrirlos con mis locuras! :3_**

 ** _Esta es un historia antiquísima que no había animado a publicar. Tengo muchos proyectos pero la verdad es que estoy atestada de obligaciones y cuando las termino me lanzo a mi cama a dormir las pocas hora que me quedan. :C Pero en fin. Tendré clases los Sábados y si antes no publicaba, ¡peor ahora! :V_**

 ** _Nah, mejor ni los aburro. Mi semana de vacaciones fue un asco por el millar de tareas que enviaron, aunque escribí muchas historias (Capítulos pendientes, cosas nuevas, bla bla, bla) y lo único que me falta es tipear y corregir._**

 ** _He leído todos sus reviews en mis otras historias y no tienen ni idea de cuánto me alegrado la vida! :') Muchas gracias, de verdad. :D_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y ¡GRACIAS por leer! :D_**


End file.
